My Hunter, My Protector: Dean Winchester
by DeadliestCatchChick87
Summary: Supernatural Drabble/One shot. Dean/OC Skye's thoughts on Dean and how they finally admitted their feelings as she watches him sleep. Italics is a flashback. Features Dean and Sam. Please Review!


My Hunter, My Protector: Dean Winchester

Summary: Supernatural Drabble/One shot. Dean/OC Skye's thoughts on Dean and how they finally admitted their feelings as she watches him sleep. Italics is a flashback. Features Dean and Sam.

My hunter, my blue eyed protector.

Who would've thought that fate would've brought you to me?

We lay together in a motel in some town off the beaten path. You're sound asleep, with your head on my chest and my small arms wrapped around your torso. You nuzzle my neck and whisper, "I love you Skye-bird" in your sleep. "I love you too baby," I whisper back and kiss the top of your head. I can still remember how long it took for you to finally admit those words to me.

We'd been together for a good six months. You, Sam, and I were on a job; fighting off some kind of poltergeist. Sam had left on a food run, leaving you and I to our own devices. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but you kept deflecting the subject as if you were deflecting a spirit. I kept trying to get you to open up to me, but you'd locked the door on your feelings and what seemed like your heart.

 _"_ _Baby please! Just talk to me!" Skye begged, with her hands gripping either side of Dean's face. Tears threatened to escape her green eyes as she stared into his blue ones._

 _Dean stayed mute. He knew what his girlfriend wanted him to say but the words didn't come easy. So, he just stared at the floor. Skye dropped her head and headed for the door._

 _"_ _I'll be back. You come find me when you're ready," she said calmly. Dean watched silently as he watched her walk out the door. It was Michigan in February and snowing. Skye trudged through the snow as she found a nearby bench a few feet outside the motel. She sat down and let her tears flow._

 _Back in the room, Dean grabbed his jacket and keys. He knew she hadn't gone far, but he was already berating himself for allowing her to walk out the door. Why hadn't he just told her? Why hadn't he admitted to how much he loved her? How much he needed her? But when you're Dean Winchester, opening up to vulnerable feelings doesn't come easy. Especially when those feelings involve love. He found her on a bench, tears streaming down her face. He laid a hand on her shoulder as she looks up, still crying. "If you're here to mock my feelings, I don't wanna hear it," she said sternly. His face fell, remembering all the times he should've comforted her, instead of allowing Sam to do what was his job; and all the times he'd allowed her tears to flow and he wasn't there. He sat next to her, and attempted to hold her. She pushed him away, "No! That's not gonna work on me anymore! You either tell me the truth, or I'm walking away!" She rised to her feet and began to trudge off._

 _Dean sighed. 'Here goes nothing. Hafta fess up or I lose her for good."_

 _"_ _Baby wait!" Dean yelled, grabbing the sleeve of her jacket. He gripped the side of her face, just like she had done to him. "I'm sorry. Opening up to people ain't somethin' that comes easy to me. That's usually Sam's deal. But, I do love you. I always have. I know I should've told you sooner. All the times I watched you cry and I wasn't there, all the times I let Sam comfort you when it should've been me. Damn it baby, I'm sorry!" He pulled her into his chest and held her for a few moments._

 _She looked up at him with large green eyes before crashing her lips with his. "Why didn't you just say so? But, I'm glad you're sayin' it now," she said softly. They shared another tender kiss in the snow before making their way back to the grungy motel room._

You gave me your heart that night. And it's been mine ever since then. You stir in my arms, then you reach up and capture my mouth with yours. Then you give me that bright smile that makes me melt in a sea of my own happiness. You are Dean Winchester, my hunter, my protector, but above all, the love of my life.


End file.
